Two Birds of a Feather
by PhoenixInFlames18
Summary: Starfire had to go back to her planet to become the queen, now the Titans are left without a friend. But when another alien chick appears in Jump City, things begin to change. Who is she? What does Slade want with her? And has Robin start to crush on hr?
1. Prolouge

Two Birds of a Feather

"_I will come back. I must be with my people in their time of need." Starfire told her friends on the top of the T-Tower. The Teen Titans looked at her with gloom, losing the one person that kept them happy was hard. Starfire was not from this world. She is Tamerenean, a Tamerenean princess to be exact. After her sister had been banished, she had to go back to her home planet to become their queen._

_Beast Boy looked up, scratching the back of his neck. "Promise?" He asked. Starfire giggled, her cheeks blushing a scarlet red._

"_I promise Beast Boy. I will come back when I am allowed. But you, my friends, don't think you have to give up. Carry on, I will see you soon." She explained. Cyborg sighed, putting his hand on her shoulder._

"_We're gonna miss ya, Princess." He said. Starfire smiled, floating up and hugging him. "As I will miss you." She said. Cyborg smiled and hugged her back, muttering something like "I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry." Starfire let go and set on the ground. She walked over to Beast Boy. Beast Boy smiled, before transforming into a kitten with big eyes. Starfire laughed, picking it up and cuddling it._

"_I will miss you and your random forms of animals so much BB." She said, kissing the top of his head and setting him back down. BB turned back to himself and smiled, before hugging her. Starfire smiled, before walking over to Raven. Raven looked at her, before removing her hood. Starfire frowned._

"_Is something troubling you, friend Raven?" She asked. Raven looked up, and smiled._

"_I hate to say it, but I am going to miss you." She said in her usual monotone voice, though there was a hint of sadness. Starfire jumped with glee and squeezed Raven in a hug._

"_I will miss you so much, Raven!" She exclaimed. Raven coughed, losing her air. Starfire was still strong. Once she let go, Raven coughed and sighed, pushing her hair from her face._

_Starfire smiled. "I will miss you all, so much!" She said, before turning. Robin was standing on the far end of the tower, looking out to the sunset as the wind caressed him. Starfire sighed, looking over there._

"_We'll be over here if you need us." Raven said, pushing BB and Cyborg to the other side. Starfire smiled, before turning back toward Robin. She quickly walked over, watching him._

"_Are you . . . okay Robin?" She asked, looking at him. Robin sighed._

"_Honestly. No." He said, turning toward her. "Why can't you stay Star? We need you too." He said. Starfire sighed._

"_They are my people. Though I want to belong here, I belong to Tameranean too. I can't let my people live without their queen.. . .I'm so sorry Robin." She said. Robin sighed, looking up into her eyes. He hated it. He was losing her quickly, but there was nothing he could do. She had a duty to her people. He couldn't let her choose. Sighing, he looked back up at her._

"_Then go. They need you." He said, with a smile on his face. Starfire grinned, wrapping her arms around his waist. Robin smiled, burying his face in her soft red hair as he arms snaked around her. He held her close, remembering every moment._

"_I'm going to miss you the most." She whispered. He nodded, closing his eyes. She pulled back and played with her hair. Robin's arms were still around her. Starfire pressed her forehead to his and smiled. Robin closed the distance, caressing her lips before kissing her fully. Starfire kissed back, smiling in her mind. After a second or two, they pulled back. Robin ran his hand through her hair. She smiled and giggled, before stepping back and to the edge of the tower. She floated up and looked back as her friends grouped together. She waved gleefully, as they waved back, before she took off into light speed, back to her planet, with only one single tear falling off her face._

_It was time for the titans to start a new life._

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Like? Love? Review!**


	2. To See A New Face

**_Second Chapter YAY!_**

**_I Own Nothing! Though I wish I owned Robin! lol_**

Chapter 1: To See A New Face

It had been two years since Starfire went back home. The Teen Titans had learned to live without their crazy alien princess. Crime wasn't as bad as it was before, so the Titans had other things to do nowadays. Beast Boy found himself entertaining little sick kids at the hospital by changing into all of his animal forms. Cyborg built houses and buildings since he had a knack for building. Raven spent most of her time in the libraries.

Robin still saved minor crimes around town. He kept his uniform on but always wore different clothes over. Today he was wearing jeans and a hoodie, sunglasses over his eyes.

The day he met another.

Robin walked down the streets, watching the normal people in Jump City do their normal things. It was almost boring how many times he had seen the same things over and over again. He walked down the streets, his hands in his pockets when something caught his ears. It sounded like a roar. He turned toward the Jump City Park. It wasn't in the clear, but he could hear it. Slowly, he began to walk across the street to the park. Everyone was minding their own business. Some kids were on the playground as their mothers chatted. Couples were having picnics and kissing behind trees. Dogs were running around and playing. But he heard the roar again, accompanied by a scream. Robin turned toward the deeper part of the woods, and began to run toward it. Whoever was in the woods was being attacked, and he had to help them.

Robin ran through the woods, getting closer and closer as it got louder and louder. He slid to a stop when he noticed it. It was a large sort of dragon like monster, smoke curling out of its nostrils as it looked at something on the ground, its large clawed hand trapping it. Robin couldn't see it well, but got a good glimpse of what was under the clawed hand.

A bloody and torn up girl lay in its hand. Robin's eyes widened, seeing as she was unconscious. The dragon growled, sniffing the girl's face. Quickly, Robin pulled out his communicator.

"Robin to Titans!" He said into the speaker, waiting for a response.

"We read you loud and clear Rob. What's up?" Cyborg came over a few minutes later.

"I'm in the middle of Jump City Park, deep in the woods. We have a huge dragon like monster attacking a girl. Head over. I'm gonna start to keep it away." He explained.

"We'll get there soon, Robin." Raven said after them. Robin nodded.

"Robin out." He said, shutting the communicator off. Turning back to the dragon, he closed his eyes. Before getting up and tearing off his street clothes, wearing his uniform once again.

"Hey dragon!" He yelled. The monster turned its head just to get a jump kick in its face. It stumbled, freeing the girl, and roared at Robin. Robin landed in a tree, looking at it.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled, and began to fight with the large beast. It wasn't easy, as it was one against monster, but Robin was staying on his feet.

There was a groan, and the girl opened her eyes slowly, a pounding headache ripping through her skull. She looked over to see the dragon fighting. . .another person? She looked up to see a boy in an overly colorful suit fighting it. She bit her lip, and slowly pushed her aching body up. She couldn't have this guy fighting for her. Finally able to at least get to her knees, she lifted her fists up together toward the dragon. Conjuring up what was left of her strength, she felt the power come to her, a blue giant orb glowling.

Robin fell from the dragon to see the light. He turned to see the girl's half lidded eyes looking at the beast. He jumped a couple of trees as the light got stronger, getting closer to her. Suddenly, the girl fell backwards as she shot the orb. It hit the dragon head on, making a loud noise. The dragon roared and fell to the ground, before disappearing into lights.

"What was that?" Robin asked. He looked and jumped down to the ground where the girl was. She breathed heavily, and collapsed. Robin ran and caught her in his arms quickly. She was unconscious now. Robin looked at her, holding her in his arms. She was covered in dirt and blood. He pushed her bangs from her face. She looked like Starfire. He sighed, remembering the first time he and Starfire kissed in Tokyo. Why did it feel like that now?

"Robin!" Robin looked up to see Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy jumping through the trees to him. They looked around.

"So uh. . .where's this dragon?" Beast Boy asked. Robin looked back at the girl.

"She destroyed it. Somehow." He said about the girl. Cyborg kneeled down, checking her vital signs.

"She's got some broken ribs and a lot of cuts and bruises. But her vital signs are good." He explained.

"Where did she come from?" Raven asked, looking at her. She checked the girl over for any dark signs.

"I don't know. She doesn't look like she's from here." Robin said. Raven pushed her hair from her face, and bite her lip, seeing the markings on the girl's forehead.

"Raven? What's wrong?" Robin asked. Raven shook her head. "Thought I'd saw something." She said. "Let's get her back to T-Tower." She said, standing up. Robin nodded, putting one arm around the girl's back and the other under her legs. He picked her up carefully, smiling at the girl.

"We'll find out what happened." He whispered, walking behind the others, wanting to know answers.

**Yeah its short but its good enough. Hope you like it. Review!**


	3. Awakening

**Yay! New and improved chapter! I actually just wrote this and am proud of how it turned out!**

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

"Robin. You have to eat or something!" Cyborg complained, watching the restless Boy Wonder. It had been two days since they brought the strange girl in to take care of her. Robin wouldn't leave her side at all, as if he was stuck to her like glue.

Robin shook his head, scratching his chin, which had begun to grow a little stubble from not shaving. "It's been almost three days, why won't she wake up?" He asked. The girl was closely monitored, fluids flowing into her body and wires and tubes everywhere. She seemed to be healthy.

"She probably needs some time to recover. I mean, you saw that dragon, Robin. It was huge; at least that's what you said." Beast Boy told him, leaning in the doorway of the infirmary. Raven appeared over Beast Boy's shoulder, walking into the room.

"Still. She shouldn't still be asleep. You have to wake up sometime." Robin grumbled, watching the girl's peaceful state.

* * *

"_Mentor please!" She called out, looking around, soaked to the bone and freezing, trying to stay standing up. Her mentor stood there, watching her in the shadows as she tried to keep herself alive._

"_You have to face your own challenges, my student. Sooner or later, you must grow up." He said, standing there. Something exploded near her, sending the girl backwards. She cried out, tumbling and grabbing a hold just as she fell over a random appearing cliff. She yelped, trying to get a grip on the ever slippery rocks, not wanting to fall into the black abyss under her._

"_Some things I can't do myself, Mentor. Please, help me!" She screamed. The man looked at her, before looking down._

"_You will never learn unless you're thrown into the challenges yourself. I am sorry, I must leave." He said, turning around. He sighed, and began to walk away. _

"_No please!" She screamed, just as she lost her grip. She screamed as she fell, not seeing anything but blackness._

* * *

"Come on, Robin. I'll stay with her. Go get something to eat and relax. I'll call if she wakes." Cyborg said, looking at him. Robin shook his head.

"I'm not leaving until she moves." He said, a little irritated at his friends right at the moment. Raven walked over and inhaled, before grabbing at her nose and waving her hand.

"At least take a shower, because dude, you reek." She said. Robin glared at Raven, before sighing and standing up.

"Fine. I'll go take a shower. If it'll make you. . ." Robin started, about to walk out.

"Robin!" Robin spun around to Beast Boy, who was looking down at the girl. She had grimaced, moving a little, before suddenly shrieking, sending Beast Boy backwards. She was sitting straight up, eyes open, and breathing heavily.

She looked around, sweat beading her forehead. Her right hand clutched the blanket, and looked around at the brilliant whiteness. Her eyes grew used to the light, before she noticed people around her. She whimpered.

"Easy. It's alright. We're not going to hurt you." Cyborg coaxed. She gulped, looking at the half machine, half man. He smiled as she slowly began to relax.

"You're. . .you're not going to turn me in. . .are you?" She asked, biting her lip. Her voice was weak and fearful. Beast Boy stood up, rubbing his forehead.

"Of course not! I mean. . .even if we knew who we were turning you in to. . .we wouldn't. . .unless you were bad or something. . .then. . ." Beast Boy kept stuttering. Raven rolled her eyes and walked over to the girl.

"It's alright, Beast Boy's a little. . .crazy." She said, touching the girl's shoulder. The girl looked at her.

"We won't turn you in. I'm Raven, the green guy's Beast Boy. The robot guy is Cyborg, and the boy in the mask is Robin. We're the Teen Titans." She said. The Titan boys looked at her. Was Raven actually being nice? Raven looked at them. "What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Robin shook himself out of his trance and walked over to her.

"I found you being attacked by some dragon. You destroyed it easily. Do you remember?" He asked, being as gentle as he could. The girl nodded, and Robin finally got a glimpse of her eyes; a brilliant purple, dark and gentle almost. He almost already got lost in them.

"I remember seeing you as I was trying to get back up. Thank you." She said softly. Robin smiled, nodding.

"I'm Phoenix." She stated. Beast Boy looked at her. "The fire bird? Awesome! Cool name!" He exclaimed. Phoenix giggled, pushing her muddy hair from her face, before looking at it.

"Um . . . do you have a bathroom anywhere? I want to go wash off." She asked, already getting more relaxed with them. Robin nodded.

"Sure. Raven, can you show her and give her some extra clothes? We'd like to know more about you if it's okay Phoenix, after you shower, of course." He explained. Phoenix smiled and nodded. "Okay." She said, watching Cyborg as he took all the wire and needles from her body. Raven helped her off the bed and smiled. She was a little wobbly at first, but was able to get her footing quickly.

"Come on Phoenix. This way." Raven said, leading the girl. Phoenix glanced back at the boys, smiling a little. The boys watched her leave. As soon as they knew she was down the hallway, Beast Boy smirked.

"Dude! She's hot!" He said. Cyborg laughed and Robin just rolled his eyes.

"Okay grass stain, let's go." Cy said, pushing BB out of his trance.

"What? She is!" He said, as they walked out. Robin sighed.

"Yeah, she sure is." He said. Cyborg and BB stopped, looking at him. After a moment, Robin noticed they were still staring at him.

"Uh. . . I mean. . " He stuttered, then glared at Cy and BB. "This NEVER leaves this room!" He demanded. The guys laughed, as they walked out with a red Robin.

* * *

Raven looked through all of her old clothes. So far, she had found nothing that would look good or fit on Phoenix. Raven didn't know why, but she was growing on the girl. Usually she would have distanced herself from strangers in her home, but for some reason, Phoenix felt at home here.

"Much better!" Raven looked up to see Phoenix walking out, a towel wrapped around her lean body and another towel holding her hair up. Raven smirked. Phoenix held her dirty and torn clothes in her hands.

"Uh. . .where do you want these?" She said, looking around the empty room used for storage, then holding her clothes out.

"Just put them in the hall. We do laundry every night, so we'll get them." Raven explained. Phoenix went and put them in the hall, before walking back in the room.

"This is. . . your room?" She asked. Raven shook her head. "Just storage." She said. She pulled out a black poufy dress. It was the yellow dress from when mother Mae-Eye was here. She trembled, before shaking her head, laughing a little.

"I guess this will have to work. It was yellow, I dyed it black though. Long story about this dress." She said, tossing it to Phoenix. She caught it one handed and smiled, before looking at it.

"We just might have to take you shopping. . .if you stay that is." Raven added. Phoenix frowned, looking around the room. She spotted a pair of scissors and grabbed them, sitting on an extra chair and began snipping at the dress.

"I would like to. I don't want to overstay here, though. I don't belong with you guys. I don't want to crowd." Phoenix told Raven as she finished cutting up the dress. Raven shrugged.

"It'll be alright." She said, tossing Phoenix some undergarments. Phoenix smiled, and threw the towel aside, putting on her new clothes. She took the towel from her head and grabbed an extra brush, running it through her drying hair, and making it straight. Phoenix found a stray black headband and put it in her brown hair, fixing her bangs around the marks on her forehead.

Raven bit her lip. "I know what those are." She said, motioning to the marks. Phoenix stopped, looking at Raven. Raven nodded.

Phoenix frowned. "Great. I guess I'll be leaving." She said. Raven looked at her.

"You don't have to. I'll protect you. No one will have to know." She said. Phoenix smiled. "You will?" She asked. Raven nodded.

"Thank you, Raven." She said, before finding one last accessory to her new outfit. "Let's go down to the guys." She added. Raven laughed a little, thinking about how the boys would react as they headed down.

* * *

Back in the main room, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing games, while Robin sat and looked at the computer, looking through old files.

"Ahem!" The boys looked up at Raven, who was, sort of, smiling.

"May I introduce, the new and improved, Phoenix." She said, stepping to the side. Phoenix stepped in, smiling. She had turned the dress into a spaghetti strapped, tight, short dress. Her brown hair cascaded down her back, a black headband decorating it. A blue sash tied around her waist, and black sandals finished the outfit.

Robin's mouth dropped. He hadn't seen anyone so beautiful since. . .everyone knew. Her figure was perfect, everywhere. He gulped air and smacked Cy and BB in the back of the head before walking over to Phoenix, who was beginning to blush and look away.

"You look. . .good. Come on." He said, offering her his hand. Phoenix looked at him, and then down at his hand, shocked by all the hospitality. She took it, smiling. Robin was shocked for a minute. Sparks ran through his body, from his head to feet when he touched her. She smiled, still blushing. Robin smiled and led her over to the couch, letting her sit down.

"I want to thank you for all the hospitality you're giving to me." She said, playing with her hair.

"It's fine. So . . .if we can ask. . ." He started.

"I'm from a planet called Freyard. It's covered in mostly water, and far from Earth. It is near Tamereanean." She said.

"Starfire's planet?" BB asked. Phoenix looked at him. "You mean the Queen?" She asked. Robin and the other's nodded.

"She used to be a Titan, but she had to go back to her planet to become Queen." Raven explained. Something hard hit Robin in the gut when Starfire's name was spoken. He still missed her, but he couldn't show that now.

"Wow. I didn't know that. I ran away from my home. . . because of my past. I didn't want to go back, so I thought it would be okay to live here." She explained, then bit her lip.

"Unfortunately, I didn't know that one of the monsters would follow me. They're the king's guards. Someone must have told my parents I had left, and they came after me. But thanks to you, Robin, you saved me, and now I don't have to go back home." She finished. Robin blushed.

"It was no trouble." He said, scratching the back of his neck. Phoenix giggled, pushing her hair from her face.

"So. Since you're an alien girl, do you have any . . .powers?" BB asked. Phoenix looked at him, and nodded.

"I'm an elemental. I can use the elements. I am also a changling, including mythical creatures." She said.

"Sweet! I'm a changling too!" BB exclaimed. Phoenix laughed.

"I also have starbolts, and more powers, but I don't know what they are though." She said, looking at the ground, remembering one of hers. Raven looked at her, giving her a smile.

"What can you guys do?" She asked. Raven smiled.

"I can summon the power of darkness." She said.

"You know what I am." Cyborg added.

"I just use my own skills." Robin shrugged. Phoenix grinned, and yawned.

"I hope I am not intruding on anything. I didn't want to be taking over your house all day." She apologized. Robin stopped her.

"You can stay here as long as you like." He said. Phoenix grinned. "Oh thank you!" She exclaimed.

This was going to be the start of a new saga.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! Review please! Now I'm going on vacation in a week and I don't know when I'll be able to post again. I'll be back soon though. Hope you like this chapter.**


	4. To Be A Titan

Chapter 3: To Be A Titan

_Phoenix coughed, opening her eyes as she lay on the burnt and blackened ground. All she saw was darkness and smoke, confused as to what was happening. She slowly pulled herself up, coughing and wiping something from her mouth. She looked to see the crimson color on her hand. What had happened?_

"_You see what happens when you decide to betray one place, another gets attacked in the process." A male voice spoke in her head. She looked around, getting up. When the smoke and fog decided to clear, she looked around at the devastated place. She gulped._

"_Why did this happen?" She asked herself, walking around. Something collided with her foot and she fell backwards, tumbling a bit. She coughed in the smoke and waited for her eyes to finally clear. She gasped at what she saw._

"_Raven?" Raven was lying there, motionless. Nothing was wrong with her, but she wasn't breathing at all. Phoenix bit her lip, and then noticed the others. Cyborg and Beast Boy, both unarmed, both not breathing._

"_What . . . Robin!" She exclaimed, running over to where the Boy Wonder was lying. She looked at him, looking around._

"_I barely know them, why would you hurt them?" She yelled to nothing, but something spoke back._

"_Because you're not supposed to be here. This isn't your world, and if you're not going to leave, then I will make you." The male voice spoke. Phoenix looked around. The wind began to pick up, stronger than ever. Phoenix had to dig her heels into the ground to keep from flying away._

"_You have a gift, Phoenix. Now it's time to give it up, or give up the world." The voice said. Phoenix watched as something exploded around her newly found friends, before a bright white enveloped her._

**Knock! Knock! **

Phoenix leapt up with a shriek, the covers tying her up. Sweat beaded on her brow and she panted, shivering a little.

"Phoenix, you okay in there?" Beast Boy's voice could be heard from the other side of the door. Phoenix took a moment to register. She was still in Titans Tower, in a spare bedroom the team had leant to her. It was just a dream. She was awake now.

Another knock on her door brought her back to reality. "Phoenix!" BB exclaimed again.

"I'm . . . I'm fine Beast Boy. Just uh . . . naked, so don't come in." She fumbled. _Nice save! _She thought, rolling her eyes.

"Whoa. Uh, sorry. I just came up to tell you breakfast was ready, and to come down when you want." He said, obviously sounding red and embarrassed. Phoenix giggled, pushing her hair from her face.

"Thanks. I'll be down there in a bit." She said, trying to fumble and untie the covers from around her legs. She heard muttering coming from the outside of the door, before Beast Boy finally retreated back downstairs. Phoenix couldn't help the giggles sliding out. Truth is, she was sort of naked, just in a random oversized t-shirt Raven gave her. She had said it was Cyborg's when he had been undercover at the place called the Hive. It was huge on little Phoenix, but it was comfy.

Phoenix sighed. She would have to get up now. She couldn't keep them waiting. Finally untangling the covers, she looked around the spare room. There wasn't much in it. Just a bed, a desk, dresser, mirror, and a bunch of boxes with stuff in them that no one really cared about. If Phoenix got a hold of it, she'd make it her own, but she didn't know if it would ever be hers.

She got up and put the black dress she got yesterday back on, smiling and tying the belt around herself again. She ran a brush through her hair softly, letting her hair fall down across her back, a light brown. She smiled at herself in the mirror, before shivering. It was cold in the T-Tower. So, she looked in the boxes, trying to find something warm. She pulled out a leather jacket with wool on the inside. It smelled different, and Phoenix sort of liked it. Pulling it on, it was a little big, but it was roomy and comfy. She sighed again, slipped her shoes on, and went downstairs.

She got lost twice, it was a very big house, but hearing everyone talking, she knew where she was going. She found herself in the kitchen/common room finally. Cyborg was busy shoveling pancakes onto plates. Beast Boy had his own plate of Tofu Cakes, and Raven was munching on an apple. They all looked up when she came in.

"Morning Phoenix. I made pancakes if you want some." Cyborg said. Phoenix smiled. She liked how they made her feel at home even though she wasn't an honorary titan. She pulled herself up onto the stool and grabbed a plate of pancakes.

"Thanks Cy." She said, smiling as she grabbed some chocolate chips.

"I thought you would like my Tofu Cakes better since you're a changeling, Phoenix." BB looked at her.

"Thanks BB. I do eat Tofu, but not all the time." She explained. The grass stain frowned, but he understood and went to eating his own pancakes.

"What do you guys eat on Freyard?" Raven asked, closing the book she was reading. Phoenix shrugged.

"Normal things that you eat here. Since we are mostly water, we eat a lot of fish. One thing that is a delicacy though; is pizza." She said. Cy and BB looked at her.

"You don't eat pizza there?" Cyborg asked.

"Only on occasions, which is very rare. Why?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We have a surprise for you tonight." BB said, grinning. Raven rolled her eyes. Phoenix looked at them, before going back to her pancakes. She ate them quickly, not realizing how hungry she had been. Once she finished up, she put the plate in the sink and grabbed a bottle of water, before sitting down on the huge couch, where BB was now playing games.

"Hey, is that my old jacket?" Phoenix looked up to see Robin looking at her, then the jacket. She gulped.

"Well . . . I didn't know. I was cold, so I thought, why not." She said. "I can go put it back if you want. . ." She started.

"No, it's fine. I forgot I had it. It looks good on you though." Robin told her. Phoenix blushed, smiling at him. So this was Robin's jacket. She snuggled into it, somehow feeling a sense of protection she never knew was there. No wonder she liked the smell. She watched Beast Boy play games for a while before Robin launched himself over the couch, sitting next to Phoenix.

"Hey, if you're up for it, we'd like to run you through an obstacle course. You know, to see how you work with your powers and such. Are you in?" He asked. Phoenix looked at him. She wanted to know what he was hiding behind the mask, but that was for another day. She smiled.

"Well, sure, I guess." She said, pushing her hair from her face. Robin smiled. "Great, we'll do it later. Let's just relax." He told her. Phoenix blushed and curled up in the jacket. Why did she feel so close to him suddenly?

* * *

"Okay, so we're just going to put you through a couple of tests to see if you could be a Titan. They're simple, so you ready?" Robin asked. The Titans stood outside in the obstacle course. Phoenix had taken the jacket and her shoes off, looking at them, then back out at the obstacle course. She sighed. Robin smiled at her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's easy." He said. Phoenix nodded. "I'm ready." She said, then walked off to the beginning of the course. Cyborg went over to the controls. "Alright, go!" He said then turned it on.

Phoenix was soon faced with many obstacles. Lasers blasting at her, bumps in the roads, things running at her, but she passed through it easily. When robots came out, she used her powers to send vines up, entangling the robots and crushing them. She sent starbolts at the lasers, blasting them into smithereens. When trees randomly grew, trying to get her lost, she just transformed into a wolf and ran through them easily. Beast Boy watched with interest.

"Her changeling powers are amazing!" He exclaimed as she transformed into a peregrine eagle, soaring through the higher trees. Raven watched her closely.

"She really is good, even for a newbie." She commented. Cyborg laughed.

"Looks like we have some stiff competition." He told them. Robin and the others laughed a bit. Phoenix jumped over a large rock and finally saw the end of the obstacle course. She flew through it, ignoring the robotic animals trying to make a grab at her. She hit the finish line and smiled. The Titans clapped for her, and she giggled, doing a back-flip and twirling.

"That was fun." She said, placing her hands on her hips. Robin walked over to her, smiling.

"That was really good, Phoenix. You may be Titan material after all." He said, crossing his arms. Phoenix blushed, running a hand through her hair.

Suddenly, an alarm blared, scaring Phoenix a bit. The other Titans ran back inside and she followed slowly.

"Red X? He's back?" Robin asked. BB and the others stared at him.

"Who's Red X?" Phoenix asked, walking up behind them. Beast Boy looked confused.

"Well he was Robin, like Robin made Red X to try and get closer to Slade, another bad guy, but then we found out and then someone else was Red X, and then he was destroyed. Or so we thought." He explained quickly. Phoenix looked at him, eyebrows raised, clearly confused.

"It's a long story." Raven said, looking at her. Phoenix shook her head, confused.

"Whoever he is, he's back, and we need to stop him. Titans! Go!" Robin yelled, suddenly in his hero stage. Cyborg, Raven, BB, and Robin ran, exiting the building. Phoenix stood there, completely and utterly alone. She bit her lip and went to sit down when the door slid back open and Robin ran back in.

"Phoenix. You coming? We need you too." He asked. Phoenix's eyes widened and she smiled. "Really?" She asked. Robin smiled and held out his hand. Phoenix leapt to action, grabbing his hand. That spark was back, but Robin had to ignore it. They both ran into action.

* * *

Red X was breaking into yet another building, trying to set a distraction. Putting a bomb on a building, he jumped away just in time for the building to come crashing down. Luckily there weren't any civilians around to harm.

"Hold it right there, Red X!" Red X turned to look and growled. The Teen Titans. He turned to the newest girl.

"So you added another person? Hmm, seems like you're growing weak." Red X said, laughing. Phoenix glared at the person, whoever he was. Robin growled.

"Whoever you are, it's time to say bye to your life. Titans! GO!" He yelled. Phoenix watched as the others went into action. Robin was throwing mini bombs at the guy, BB transformed into a lion and went to charge at Red X, when suddenly Red X had slipped under him, making BB crash into some trashcans. Red X stopped, when a blast sent him flying. Cyborg was shooting his sonic cannon at the guy. Red X laughed, and threw something into Cyborg's cannon just as he was ready to shoot.

"Oh no." He said, and exploded backwards. Phoenix watched. Raven was trying to circle the guy in her black aura, but he was too quick, and Raven got a swift kick in the face, sending her backwards. Phoenix watched, a little angry.

"Nobody hurts my friends." Phoenix growled, flying toward Red X. While he was fighting with Robin, she kicked him in the side of his face. He stumbled backwards, only to be blown away by her starbolts.

"You're stronger than you look." Red X told her as he dodged the starbolts. Suddenly, vines ripped out from the ground, entangling him tightly.

"I might be a girl, but I am amazing." She said, almost arrogant. Robin watched, smirking, when suddenly Phoenix flew backwards with a squeak after an explosion. Red X slashed the vines from him and threw an X at Phoenix as she was getting up. She was thrown backwards into a wall, and was stuck. She kicked and struggled, but it was no use. Red X fought Robin for a moment, before walking over to the stuck alien.

"What is with all these alien chicks being hot?" He said, getting close to Phoenix. Her eyes glowed blue.

"You do not wish to mess with me." She growled, trying to pull at the red X holding her against the wall. Red X smirked.

"You are really hot." He said, getting closer to her, touching her waist and sliding down. He smiled as he got in her face. Phoenix looked away.

"You know you wanna kiss me." He said.

"That's an understatement." She said. Red X grabbed her chin, pulling her head to his. Suddenly there was a blue blast into the back of Red X, which sent him flying.

"Dude, has anyone ever taught you how to treat a girl?" Cyborg yelled.

"Cause, dude, that's not it." Beast Boy added, changing into a wolf before attacking Red X. Phoenix watched, helplessly, until something was slicing through the X. It was Robin with one of his birdarangs. He soon had cut the X, putting his hands on Phoenix's waist. Phoenix jumped, grabbing at his shoulders.

"Thanks." She said, blushing. Robin smirked. "Don't mention it." He said, before running back into battle. Phoenix smiled a little, before jumping back in. Lasers shot out of her eyes.

"That's for calling me hot. And this. . " She said, throwing more starbolts at him. "Is for hurting my friends!" She yelled, until he had tumbled over the bridge they had been on. Robin ran over to see if Red X had made contact with the water, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Spread out and search. He couldn't have gotten far." Robin commanded. Everyone leapt to different places, searching. Phoenix stayed behind, leaning against the wall of the bridge. Robin turned to her.

"What's wrong? You did great out there." He told her, walking in front of her. She smiled.

"I let him get away." She said softly, looking a little sad. Robin felt bad for her.

"Hey. It happens all the time. Nothing to be ashamed of." He said, touching her shoulder. Phoenix looked up at him, purple eyes catching masked one. Robin suddenly felt a pang of sadness as he remembered Starfire. She looked just like her, and he still couldn't get Starfire out of his head.

"If you're sure." She said, smiling. Robin smiled, just as the rest came back up.

"No sign of him, Robin." Cyborg reported. Robin sighed.

"He'll show back up. And when he does, we'll be ready. Come on. I think Phoenix here needs a congratulatory dinner." Robin told them. Phoenix blushed as everyone began to compliment her on what she did. She really didn't deserve any of this. She had let Red X get away, but they wouldn't stop, so she just let them keep going on.

* * *

"I still cannot believe that you eat pizza, regularly! I love this world!" Phoenix cheered, laughing and spinning around. Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed. They had all taken her out to the Pizza Parlor for her first time. Now, Raven and Robin had disappeared after that, saying they had something to do, while Cyborg and Beast Boy took her to the carnival on the pier. Beast Boy and Cyborg were battling on who would get Phoenix the biggest stuffed animal on the water squirting game. Phoenix was happily munching on cotton candy as she watched, smiling at her friends.

"Well get used to it, cause that's usually all we eat." Cyborg commented, frowning as Beast Boy popped the balloon first and cheered. The man behind the game gave Beat Boy and white and green panda bear, while Cyborg got a small purple penguin. Phoenix smiled.

"Here ya go, Phoenix." Beast Boy said, holding it up as it was bigger than him. Phoenix blushed.

"Thanks guys!" She exclaimed. "I think I'm gonna name the panda; Beast Boy, and the little penguin; Cy." She joked, but was actually serious. Cyborg and Beast Boy smiled and blushed.

"Well let's get these home. I think Raven and Robin have to be done by now." Cyborg said. Phoenix raised an eyebrow, cocking her head sideways after throwing the empty stick in the trash.

"Done with what?" She asked. The boys shared secret glances.

"You'll see. Let's just hope the panda fits in the T-Car." Beast Boy said, smirking. Phoenix looked on, a bit wary, but shrugged and went with it.

"Hey, you're back." Robin said, walking out of the T-Tower to the three. Phoenix stepped out lightly, her hair blowing in the wind, holding her pink penguin and smiled, giggling as Beast Boy was busy trying to pull the panda out of the car. Robin rolled his eyes under the mask, shaking his head and watching as Phoenix walked over.

"They competed on who would get the biggest stuff animal." She told him. Robin laughed.

"Even real life is a competition to them." He said, making Phoenix giggle as Beat Boy fell back with a yelp as the bear finally came out and toppled him over.

"Well come on in, we have something for you." He said, taking Phoenix's hand, ignoring the sparks yet again running through his veins. Phoenix followed inside, up to the room she had been using. Robin put in a code, and the door slid open into darkness. Phoenix looked at Robin, wo nodded, and then walked in. A light switch was flicked on, and Phoenix gasped.

It was a whole new room! Bette than the one she had been staying in. The walls were a dark purple, making the room look a lot bigger than it was actually. There was a huge bed in the corner, with black and purple covers on it. A desk with a brand new laptop and a new Ipod was next to the window. A dresser was on the other wall, with a large body mirror and a regular mirror. Twinkling lights were stretched around the room, giving it a beautiful glow.

"This. . . this is mine?" She asked, walking in slowly. Raven appeared randomly, smiling.

"Yep. This is yours." Robin said, as Cyborg and Beast Boy walked up behind them. Phoenix looked at all the furniture, and to the bookshelves full of books. She walked over to the closet and the dresser, full of clothes. Beauty products on top of the dresser. Even the walls had posters and other décor on them.

"I just kind of guessed on what clothes and books you would like." Raven said, shrugging. Phoenix shrieked, before hugging Raven, who was closer. Raven squeaked, her hood falling off of her face. Raven wasn't one to like hugs but she didn't mind it. She patted Phoenix's back awkwardly, until Phoenix pulled away.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" She kept exclaiming, hugging Cyborg, and Beast Boy. BB put the panda in the corner of the room, looking over the room. She ran to Robin and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, we thought we could make a Titan at home." Robin said, smiling. Phoenix then pulled back, and Robin grinned, before pulling at the communicator all of them had.

"You, Phoenix, are now an honorary Titan." He said. Phoenix shrieked and jumped up and down.

"I won't let you guys down." She said with a yawn.

"Maybe we should get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning." Cyborg said, ushering the rest of them out. Phoenix smiled and slowly walked over to the large window looking out to the sea. She sighed, smiling. Robin stopped, before walking back in.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" He asked, looking at her. She shook her head.

"It's just. You took me in at a moment's notice, not knowing my past, and now I'm an honorary titan. It's almost too real to be true." She explained. Robin smiled, rubbing her shoulder.

"You'll get used to it. Now get some sleep, we all need it." He said. Phoenix smiled and looked at him, before wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Robin. This means the world to me." She whispered. Robin gulped, but then wrapped his arms around her waist softly, smiling. After a minute, they finally pulled back, and Robin left with a simple 'goodnight', even though he was wanting to say much more, but didn't understand why.

**Okay so how was that? Read and Review please. Oh and I just realized that its Tameran, not what I've been saying but I don't want to go change it, so I'll say Tameran next time. Hope you guys like it!**


End file.
